


Hidden Lovers (Adam Driver X Reader)

by Clydeloganswife



Category: Adam Driver star wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydeloganswife/pseuds/Clydeloganswife
Summary: You are an actress trying to make it big in the theater side of acting. You have only acted in high school, college and one of your friends small movies. You decided to audition for Star Wars: The Force Awakens as the director wanted new faces. At the first table read you sit next to a man, who is the villain known as Kylo Ren, is hot, and Single.This is just a fan fic, this most likely isn't how he normally acts.Like I said, Adam is single in this book and Joanne will not appear because I didn't want to make her seem like a bad person or have something bad happen to her like most Adam Driver X Reader stories are (at least the ones I have read).Warnings ⚠ I will add as I go along:SmutSwearingInsta: bensolodriverTwitter: benshappinessTiktok: Adamgetawaydriver
Relationships: Adam Driver/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. I am finally moving today. I have been living in a small town my whole life. I grew up in Sodus, New York. I have been wanting to be an actress since I was 7 years old when I saw my sister (Kate) in her first musical, "Tuck Everlasting", where she played Winnie Foster. She was a freshman while I was in second grade. After the musical was over, my sister decided that performing wasn't for her, so she became a history teacher and she now lives with her boyfriend in the city. After the performance, I begged my parents to take me to acting and voice lessons. I ended up graduating a year early but my last high school performance was ironically "Tuck Everlasting", and I played Winnie. Then I went to a 2 year acting school. It wasn't far from home so I stayed with my parents, until now.  
I decided to move to NYC since I grew up with theater and most theater actors live in New York City. I was moving in with my best friend (Scarlett) who was studying to be a director. I said bye to my family and headed to the apartment to settle in.

"So y/n, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Maybe see the sights."

"Yeah, we should do that. I'll bring my camera for my project."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Scarlett woke me up at 6:30 to show me around as she had been here for a whole year already. Luckily it was may and sunny so I didn't have to wear a coat. We walked around the city until 4 to get ready for dinner, since it would be a while before you could eat, I waited until 5 to get ready. Scarlett wore a navy blue suit with a white tube top and white heels and I wore a black dress with black strappy heels. Once we got to the restaurant, we took a seat and started ordering.

"So, when does school start up again."

"You already know I am taking a summer course but classes start August 10th. What do you plan on doing."

"Maybe look for a job, then start auditioning for some roles, mostly theater as that's where I started, maybe some small roles in some indie movies."

"Cool."

Scarlett and I kept talking all the way through dessert. It was dark by the time we left but their were bright lights everywhere so we were fine. We got back home and went to my room to take a shower then we watched a movie before heading to bed. I woke up at 7 am to go for a run in the park, I saw an older woman with her dog that she let me pet. I went and checked the mail before heading back up to the apartment. Most of them were for Scarlett, except for one.

Dear Miss Y/N,  
  
I would like to inform you that I'm holding auditions for the neww Star Wars movie and would like you to audition for us. The address is listed below. We hope to see you next thursday.

Sincerely,  
Jj Abrams

Omg, omg, omg. You just got offered to audition for Star Wars. My sister and I watched them all the time, I particularly liked the original trilogy and Leia, R2-D2 and Yoda. I can't believe it. I screamed.

"Y/n, what's wrong."

"I get fo audition for Star Wars."

"OMG. I can't believe it. You could be in Star Wars."

"Hey, don't jinx it."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited."

"Me too."

Scarlett and I spent the rest of the day picking out an outfit for the audition even though it was a week away. I spent the week rewatching the 6 movies, so if they asked me to give them a line from the movie, I was ready. The day of the audition I wore a white sweater, black ripped jeans and black heeled boots. 

I was one of the last people scheduled to audition so I got myself breakfast on the way. It was about 11:45 when Jj and Kathleen called me in for my audition. They had me recite some of Leia's lines from Empire Strikes Back and a scene between the lead hero and the villian of this new movie. Then when I was done, I thanked them for their time. I got out of the room to see 3 other people who still had to audition for the lead part and I went to lunch with an old friend from middle school. I left lunch and on my way back to the apartment, I ran into Jj.

"Hey Y/n, can we talk for a minute."

"Yeah, sure."

"So we had a long discussion, and Kathleen and I decided that you will play the lead."

"Ok I under- what?"

"I said you got the lead."

"Oh ok thank you."

"See you back there on Monday ok."

"Ok, bye"

I started jumping for joy. I got back to the apartment to celebrate with Scarlett who was also jumping up and down as I told her the great news. I wentes to bed, excited for what was coming next.

Author: Megan C.


	2. Chapter 2

//Months later\\\

I have been learning my lines in New York City over facetime with Jj and going to fittings for the outfits for the movie. Now we have to go to Ireland, England and Abu Dhabi for the upcoming year. I started packing up for England because that is where filming was starting and where the table reads were held with the whole cast.

"I'm gonna miss you Y/N"

"Don't worry Scarlett, I'll facetime you as soon as I get to my room."

"You better. Have a safe flight."

"I'll try."

"No, Do or do not, there is no try." Scarlett and I started laughing.

I got in the car to head to the airport, both Jj and Kathleen were on the plane and so was another actor but I didn't see them. I got off the plane and grabbed my suitcases and got to the hotel where the cast and crew were staying. I called Scarlett and my family and I found out that my sister is engaged. I went and took a shower then headed to bed, ready to meet the rest of the cast of the new movie. I was so excited when they told me that some of the cast from the original trilogy was joining us for this movie. I went downstairs into the conference room of the hotel and met some of fhe original cast like Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford and Anthony Daniels. I sat down next to Carrie as she started talking to me.

"So, how do you feel about all of this."

"Pretty good, I never thought that I would be in such a huge movie franchise like this."

"Don't worry, you will be fine, but us females need to stick together."

Carrie and I kept talking until a very tall, dark haired, brown/hazel eyed man came and sat down next to me. I decided that it would be best to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Y/N." I stuck my hand out as he shook it.

"Adam."

"So wh-"

"Hey everybody, it's great to aee everyone here. Let's go around and tell everyone a little about yourself." Jj said as the table read started.

Everyone went around telling a little about themselves. I personally thought that Carrie's was the funniest. I found out that the people who are playing Finn and Poe are pretty cool. I am excited to work with them. Then Adam and I were the only ones left but Adam's turn was first.

"Hello, I am Adam Driver. I play Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo. I grew up in Indiana but I live in New York City with my dog, Moose. I went to Juliard. I play Adam Sackler in "Girls", and yeah that's about it." Everyone clapped and Adam sat down as I stood up.

"Hi Everyone, my name is Y/N Y/L/N. I grew up in a small town called Sodus, New York. I also live in New York City. I have been doing theater acting for most of my life, and I play as the lead, Rey." Everyone clapped as I sat down.

"Ok everyone, let's get started."

We read the script for about an hour and a half, then everyone packed up to leave and Adam and I walked back to our rooms, since they were right next to each other.

"So, you also live in NYC?"

"Yeah, I live with my best friend."

"That's cool. I have to go back for a week and film some of the new season of "Girls" but, do you want to have dinner with me when I get back."

"Yeah sure, that would be great."

"Ok. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye." We wavex at eachother and headed into our rooms.

The rest if the week, I finished up some last minute changes to the costume. I also watched the show "Girls" that Adam is in and he's really good. I don't like his character in the show, but he's really good. The night we had dinner I wore a navy blue dress with silver heels while Adam wore a black suit and a navy blue tie. We didn't plan on coordinating, it just happened. Adam walked me out to the taxi he called for that drove us to the restaurant that wasn't far from the hotel. Adam pulled out the chair for me when we got there and we started ordering. I decided to speak.

"So have you been here before."

"No, I looked this place up on my phone when I was searching for a restaurant near our hotel and I brought you here."

"Have you ever been to Ireland, England or Abu Dhabi before?"

"No, I have only been in the U.S. except for when I was a marine. I broke my sternum before deploying to Iraq so I couldn't go.,

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I probably wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't discharged."

"So, do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend or wife/husband."

"Oh, we're getting personal, um I'm straight and I was in an on and off relationship for 6 months but we broke up 3 months before I got the part. What about you?"

"I am single and I have never had a boyfriend ever." I said and Adam looked at me, shocked.

"How have you never had a boyfriend."

"I just haven't found the right person yet I guess."

"Understandable. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Adam sais as ws both started blushing.

We finished having dinner and we decided to walk back to the hotel. Adam walked me to my door.

"Thanks for a fun night, I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, you deserve it since we start shooting in 2 days. Adam said as we hugged for a minute.

"Goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight Y/N."

Adam's POV:

I watched Y/N as she went into ber room. I headed into my room. She looked so beautiful tonight. What are you thinking? She's your costar. You can't think these things about her, I thought to myself as I went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up and headed downstairs to go eat breakfast. I saw Oscar, John and Y/N eating breakfast and I saw John ask me yo eat breakfast with them, so I joined them.

Y/N's POV:

I went to bed thinking about Adam and how he smelled while I hugged him. I wonder if that is his body wash and hair products, or just his natural scent? I went to bed, pondering these questions in my mind. I woke up at 8 to see a text message from John, since we saw that we have a bunch of scenes together.

Hey Y/N, do you want to join Oscar and I downstairs for breakfast.

Sure I be there in 30 minutes.

I quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt, Dark blue ripped jeans and white hightop converse. I curled my (Y/H/L, Y/H/C) hair and I pulled two small pieces of hair from both sides by my ears and bring them to the back of my head. I put on light foundation, mascara and chapstick and headed out the door. I saw Gwendoline, Carrie, Mark, and Lupita eating breakfast at a table up front and Oscar and John at a table in the back, they waved me over with a huge pile of food. We started talking and I averted my attention to Adam walking towards us. He was wearing a red and black flannel, black jeans with a silver chain on one of the loops on his right, black anx white sneakers, a gold chain on his neck and a black watch.

"I forgot to mention that I invited Adam if it's okay." John said.

"No, it's okay." Oscar and I said at the same time.

Adam sat down, saying hi to all of us anx started filling up his plate. John and Oscar kept talking while Adam and I stayed quiet.

"Hey I have an idea, how about we have a fun day for just the four of us before we start filming tomorrow." John implied.

"I think that is a great idea. Y/N, Adam." Oscar said.

"I don't know I was just going to stay in my room for the day." Adam stated.

"Don't be such a downer, Y/N please." John said as both Oscar and him gave me puppy dog eyes. I started laughing.

"Ok,ok,ok fine I'll go."

"You know what I'll join too."

"Yes it worked."

During breakfast, we all decided on what we would do for the day and what order we would do them in. We all decided that we would go swimming first. We walked up the stairs back to our rooms to get ready and each of us would head down when we are ready. I put on a plain black bathing suit that showed a decent amount with a black shesr dress on top. I walked downstairs to the pool room to see that Adam was the only one there. He was sittimg in a lounge chair and I set my stuff on the chair next to his. He was only wearing his black swim trunks with his hair out of his face except for one small group of hairs that fell near his eyes when he turned his head to see me come in. He started smiling as I came in. I took off my sheer dress and sat down next to him on his lounge chair.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about." I said as I sat down.

"Just thinking about my work, I am filming "Girls" and this movie at the same time."

"Oh, so you must be really busy."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Adam and I started laughing, then we got quiet for a minute. Then we just stared at each other for a minute. He looked me up and down and leaned in to kiss me. I also leaned in to kiss him aswell and we almost kissed, until John and Oscar walked in. We quickly moved away feo, eachother so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey, hey, hey, who's ready to get this adventure started." Oscar said as he came in screaming. John, Adam and I started laughing as Oscar threw his stuff on a chair and jumped in the water.

The four of us swam in the pool for about 2 hours playing games and racing eachother like my sister (Kate) and I used to do all the time with our cousins. Then we each took a shower before heading out to see the sights and get lunch. I wore a black and white checkered spaghetti strap, crop top, black ripped jeans and black vans. We ate lunch at a Mexican restaurant and ate a bunch of spicy food, Adam was dying, I thought it was a little spicy and John and Oscar were fine. Then we went around some shopping places and we each got a couple of new items. Then we went to our rooms for 2-3 hours before the boys came in my room for dinner, dessert, and some movie watching. I said that I would host because John came up with today's schedule, Oscar payed for lunch and Adam payed for everyone's stuff, even though I asked him not to pay for my stuff and dinner last night but he said it was a treat for everyone. After the movie was over, John and Oscar said their goodbyes and left, Adam helped me clean up since we had later call times than John and Oscar. As we finished up, Adam started speaking to me.

"So, you ready for work tomorrow?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, what about you?"

"A little nervous, but I'll be ok."

Adam and I hugged for a minute before we said goodnight. I was starting to say goodnight when he kissed me. He tasted like the apple pie he ate. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. He went and moved his hands on my ass as I placed my hands on his face. He went to go and unzip my jeans and I let go as he did so and was about to help him get undressed when he looked at me.

"I... I'm... I'm so sorry, I have to go." Adam said quickly as he left my room leaving me confused at what had just happened a few seconds ago.

What the fuck. I thought to myself.

Adam's POV:

I decided to stay behind and help Y/N clean up after the hangout in her room. She is so nice and super sweet and really beutiful. As we finished up I asked her about work, and as I was about to leave I thought I would try and show my feelings for her by kissing her. She tasted like the carmel sundae she ate for dessert. I moved my hands from hed waist, to her ass, to her jeans zipper. She was holding my fave and staring at me and I thought I was going to fast for her or she didn't feel the same way. I decided to leave as it felt uncomfortable.

Why are you so stupid. Fuck.

Author's note: I plan on making these next chapters about this long or even longer, but that also means it is going to be longer gaps between chapters. I want to try and make them the best they can possibly be. Also, side note, we got to see the king yesterday since it was January/February since we last saw him. 🖤🖤🖤

Author: Megan C.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Smut and a weird time skip at the beginning

The next day we started filming and I was so excited. I was getting ready on set with Mark for our scene at the the end of the movie. We had this scene first because it really only acquired the saber hilt, the camera equipment, some of the makeup, hair and clothing crew, people for sound and cameras, JJ and Kathleen. The rest of the crew wsd on the main land building the interrogation room for Adam and Oscar's scene. I haven't seen Adam since that night in my room but he was probably busy with filming his scenes and packing to film in New York for his scenes in "Girls", so I wouldn't see him for a while since the crew, JJ, Kathleen, John and I were heading to Abu Dhabi for the desert scenes of the movie.

Two months later

All of the crew came bacj from Abu Dhabi since the Jakku scenes were finished and the Takodana and Starkiller base scenes were the inly ones that I still to film. Today was the interrogation scene between Adam and I and it was nerve wracking since we hadn't seen each other since the night in my room let alone speak to each other. I went into the makeup trailer to get ready for the scene when I saw Adam in his Kylo Ren costume getting his haur done to put the wrap that covers his hair and a good portion of his head. We looked at eachother for a couple seconds before I sat down in my chair and let the makeup artist (Jake) get my face ready for the scene. My face was almost done when JJ came into the trailer. Adam was about to leave when he came in.

"Hey guys, I need to speak with the two of you when you are done, ok." Adam and I both noddef when JJ finished speaking.

"Ok, I'll see you out there." JJ and Adam left the trailer leaving me, Jake and the hairstylist (Chloe) who started the three buns on my head. I let out a sigh as they got ready to talk to me.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

"What?"

"The facial expression and noise you just made."

"Spill it.". Jake said as he sat down after he finished my face.

So I told them basically evrything. From the first meeting to the dinner, and from the breakfast to the makeout in my room. Once I was done, they both stared at me, looking shocked, confused, eh I couldn't really tell the difference. Finally Jake spoke.

"Well if I were you, I would pull him away from the set and go find a room to go chain him up and force him to go inside you until he knows that you want him." Both Chloe and I snapped our heads towards him and Chloe slapped Jake on the back of his head.

"What, I'm just saying, it's a vaild answer."

"Just because she liked him before doesn't necessarily mean that she likes/loves him now."

"Anyways, I better get to set and see what JJ wants."

"Ok, see you later Y/N."

"Hey, don't forget about my advice I gave you." I chuckled as Chole smaked him again and I walked to set. Adam was talking with JJ as I approached.

Oh my god he looks so hot. Hey, I can't say that about him, he backed out on me. But I can think it. No, no thinking anything about him

"Hey Y/N, there you are, so listen, this scene is where Kylo has captured Rey and put her in thus cell block. I want you to pretend that your sleeping and then you jolt awake. We are going to film a bit of the scene first up until he takes the mask off. Then we will cut for 15 minutes so you two can have a breather and so we can take the head wrap off of him. Does that sound good?" Adam and I nodded. "Great and one last thing, I want you two to find an activity that the two of you can do that your competing against each other. Also so you can get the feel of what we're doing next week." Adam and I both nodded again but Adam didn't seem as pleased as he did the last time. "Ok, you two get ready to go."

Adam and I got into our places as someone helped me with the restraints and Adam put on his mask. I closed my eyes as JJ yelled action. The mask muffled his voice so it was a little difficult to hear him but he was acting very well even though I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know how/if he was actually looking at me. We did about 10-15 takes on that bit of the scene. Adam quickly walked off the part of the set we were shooting. As soon as I was free from the restraints, I quickly hopped off the set to go find Adam and talk to him when I saw Chloe finish up with him and Jake still working on his face while he talked to JJ. Chloe came up to me when she was done with Adam to chat a little and fix my hair aswell.

"I didn't get to say it earlier but if that guy over there doesn't take you. I will punch him for you."

I laughed. "Thank you, but I'll talk to him as soon as I get the chance. JJ asked us to spend some time together this weekend so he can't just be silent the whole time."

"Good and if he hurts you, Jake and I will break his face." Both Chloe and I laughed at that.

JJ came up to me and Chloe finished my hair and Jake was about done. He came to talk about how the rest of the scene was going to play out. We finished the scene about 45 minutes later. Adam's acting was really amazing but I wonder what he was thinking about when we were talking with JJ earlier and why he was upset when asked to do something with me. We took an hour lunch, Adam was eating with John and Iscar. I didn't think it was a good idea to sit with them when Adam and I aren't currently speaking to each other, so I sat with Gwendoline, Lupita and Carrie and we talked about set and the original trilogy. After lunch, John and I rehearsed our lines for Takodana and Starkiller base scenes with Kathleen in a different room on set that was closed so we weren't interrupting the scenes that were being filmed. As I was leaving set, John started speaking to me.

"Hey, why didn't you sit with us at lunch today? Oscar was wondering why you weren't because you two haven't seen each other since the first day on set."

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to talk with the girls."  
I was partially lying.

"It's ok, do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Yeah, I actually have to spend time with Adam. JJ wants us to do some competitive activities with eachother, so we can channel some of the energy form this weekend into our performance next week."

"Oh ok, sounds like you'll have fun."

"I'll try."

"Oh and before I forget to tell you, Adam asked me for your number so, I didn't know what he wanted it for but I think I know why now."

"Yeah it's fine. Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome. Have a goodnight Y/N."

"You too John."

I went into my room and set my stuff on the bed. Then I grabbed a black sports bra, underwear and some black leggings and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I heard a ding from my phone when I was in the shower. Was it Adam? Probably not, he's been avoiding me lately. Once I was out if the shower and dressed, I went into the main area of my hotel room to check my phone. It was from Adam.

Adam's POV:

Today was the day we started filming again. For the past 2 months I was focusing on filming the new season of "Girls" which wrapped a week ago. I flew back out 3 days ago to readjust to the time zone. I was able to spend time with the cast that was here, especially Carrie and Harrison which was really great. I was also nervous for today, as this was the first day of seeing Y/N in two months when I quickly left her hotel room the night before we started shooting. I saw her come into the hair and makeup trailer as I was finishing up with Chloe. We both stared at eachother awkwardly until Jake cleared his throat, asking her to sit down. Before anyone could say/do anything, JJ came into the trailer, asking to speak with Y/N and I. As soon as I was done JJ and I left and headed to set to talk about the scene a little. About 10-15 minutes later, Y/N walks on set in her Rey costume, She looks so beautiful. Then JJ talked about the scene we were about to shoot. I had to try and avert my attention away from Y/N, whuch was difficult when she looks so hot. I always think she looks so hot. Then JJ asked us to spend the weekend together and be competitive with eachother. I didn't want to do that be she's so nice but I couldn't argue with him so I just nodded. We shot the beginning of the scene, then we took a break and so I could get ready to show my face for the first time in the movie. I quickly walked off set as I knew Y/N would want to talk to me. JJ started talking to me as Chloe and Jake started working on my face and hair and face. I quickly glanced at Y/N who looked a little upset but Chloe was done and quickly went over to her and fixed her hair. Jake was fixing my costume and doing some finishing touches to my face when JJ went over to Y/N. I stared at her for a moment since she didn't notice me yet. We went back to finish the scene until JJ cut for lunch. I decided to sut with Oscar and John since I thought that she would most likely sit with them. Instead she sat at a different table. I had wanted to her her voice, not her just saying her lines. I did the scenes with Domhnall and the Snoke projection before I headed back to the hotel room. Luckily, John had given me Y/N's phone number during lunch so I could ask het about what wr could do that's competitive but not boring. I texted Y/N as soon as I got the chance. It was about 10 minutes later when she responded.

Y/N

Meet me in the   
lobby tomorrow @ 7

Ok, for what.

I didn't expect Y/N to be this way. Usually I just start something a change it as I go along. Then I had an idea.

We're going bowling.

Really? Oh, so fun.

No, it will be, wear   
something bright.

Y/N's POV:

Once I saw Adam's text saying that we're going bowling tomorrow wasn't my idea of fun but I decided that I could let him have his bowling, so then I could ask him about the night in my hotel room. I decided to wear a bright blue dress with yellow and white flowers on it. I also paired it with a white t-shirt underneath the dress. I also wore my white high top converse. I also curled my hair and put on a light blue and white bandana as a head band on my hair. For makeup, I did some mascara and curled my eyelashes. I also put on some clear lipgloss. Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and my wallet and headed downstairs to the lobby to see Adam and the druver that was taking us to the bowling alley. Adam and I stayed quiet the whole ride unless the druver talked to one of us, which he only asked how we were doing, which we only said that we were fine, even though we were not fine. When we got there, I noticed that it was a bowling alley and a roller skating rink and restaurant. We thanked the driver and headed in. We each grabbed our shoes and a ball and headed over to a lane. We played one game that Adam won and then we decided to grab something to eat. We grabbed our food and headed to a table that was farther away from the other tables when I decided to speak up.

"So, what happened that night in my room."

"What night?"

"You know which night I am talking about."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"But I do."

Adam stared at me for a couple seconds unyil ge grabbed my hand and pulled me into a one person gender neutral bathroom.

"Why are we doing this now?"

"Because I want to know what happened with you that night." I yelled at him and he sighed.

"The reason behind that night was that I was nervous because I thought I was pressuring you to do something you didn't want to do and I didn't want to make you feel that way."

"You were fine, I was just looking at your pretty face. I thought you wanted to keep going, but then you just left my room and I thought I did something wrong. I felt bad, especially since you were avoiding me."

"I thought you were mad at me, especially when you didn't sut with John, Oscar and I at lunch. I thought you didn't want to sit there because I was."

"I didn't sit there because you were avoiding me, so I thought I would leave you alone."

"I think I just wanted some space to figure everything out."

Adam and I hugged for a minute and he kissed my forehead. I was happy until I remembered about work.

"Wait what about the movie?"

"What about it?" Adam said looking at me, confused.

"Well what if something happens? What if JJ or Kathleen find out about us and fire one of us."

"They won't, we will just have to hide it."

"I guess."

Adam and I continued hugging for a few minutes before we gave eachother a quick kiss on the lips before we left the bathroom. We decided to have some fun so we went roller skating for an hour. Adam fell alot and I fell a little since I went roller skating before and I went Ice skating with my sister sice she decided to do it as a sport. The driver came back as we were walking out the door. Adam opened my door for me and then got in on the other side. We got to the hotel, holding hands as we walked in since no one was in the lobby except for the front desk assistant who was turned away when we walked by. We took the elevator to our floor and hopped off then we went towards out rooms. We hugged and kissed for a minute like the night in my room. He went to say goodnight when I had stopped him.

"Why does this night have to br over?" I said in a sad tone.

"Because we need to enjoy tomorrow while we have it."

"Yeah, and we can do the same for tonight aswell, make the most of our free weekend."

Adam smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then lead to me into his toom. It looked like if I rotated my room in a half circle. He went into his bathroom to get ready for bed. I kept my dress and shirt on for now but I took off the bandana, my shoes and I just finished taking off my makeup when Adam came back inyo the main part of his hotel room, only wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers. I took off my white t-shirt and dress, revealing my black lace bra and black lace panties before I got under the sheets with Adam. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"What, I am not allowed to cuddle with my girlfriend."

"Oh, I am your girlfriend now? You didn't even ask me,"

"Oh um.. I'm sorry, Would you be my girlfriend?" Adam said awkwardly and I giggled.

"I am just kidding. Of course I'll be your girlfriend silly."

"Phew, you had me scared there for a minute."

"No, I just thought we could do something else."

"Like what." Adam said as he started to sit up.

"I think you know what I mean."

I sat up on the bed, staring into his bright and beautiful hazel eyes. We both leaned in yo kiss eachother when Adam took his shirt off. I quickly moved to sit on his lap as he put one hand on my face and the other on my ass as we deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

Adam quickly moved his hands to help me unclasp my bra. I was kissing his neck as he did so and as he moaned and bit his lip. I helped him take off his boxer after he took of my black panties.

"Do I need to grab a condom?"

"No, I am on birth control so we'll be okay."

I knew it was going to be tight fit but I didn't think it was going to be this tight. He held my hips steady as he thrusted into me, fast and hard. He didn't care ig anyone heard me at this poing. I didn't either.

"Adam... I'm gonna cum."

"Me too."

He quickly hit his climax after that and I shortly did after he finished. He pulled his cock out and quickly shoved three fingers in and started rubbing my clit. I reached my climax again as he almost finished. He quickly took his fingers out and licked his ring finger clean. He stuck out his middle and pointer fingers at me.

"Suck. I want you to see how good you taste."

"Ok."

I quickly did what he asked and he shoved his two fingers into my mouth as I wiped them clean. We quickly laid downn and started cuddling eachother for a few minutes before we went to bed. I kissed the top of his nose befire I laid my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, handsome."

"Goodnight, beautiful angel." He kissed my forehrad and then fell asleep holding me.

Author's note: Did you guys like the ending because I thought it was cute. Also if you want you can think/tell me yours and Adam's ship name(s). Anyways thanks for reading and see you soon.

Author: Megan C.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N's POV:

Adam and I spent Sunday cuddling and making eachother cum on almost every object in both of our rooms beford noon. Then we went out with John, Oscar, Gwendoline and Domnhall to shop, eat lunch and see the sights. Adam and I were holding hands as we walked arouns town because we didn't see anyone looking at us. Then we all went to Adam's room since his was clean and we wanted to spend time with eachother afterwards. We decided to watch Episode 1 since we had t more weeks left of filming, so we agreed on watching one episode a week. We ordered dinner while watching the movie and we played team games after. Adam and I were obviously on a team, John and Oscar were on a team, and Gwendoline and Domnhall were on a team. After we finished, we said goodnight to John, Oscar, Domnhall and Gwendoline and I helped Adam clean up his room. Then once we were done, Adam grabbed my face and kissed me. He kissed me down to my collarbone before lifting me up over his shoulder and throwing me onto the bed. We took off our clothes and he quickly shoved his cock into me. We both hit our climaxes one after the other a couple of times before he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep. I woke up to water running and Adam missing from the bed. I decided to wak into the bathroom which Adam was getting ready to shower in.

"Good Morning beautiful." He says as he kisses me and climbs into the shower.

"Good morning handsome." I say as I take off my clothes and jump into the shower with him as he is getting his hair wet.

"You're really makimg it difficult now." 

"I know." I say as we laened in for a kiss. 

"Here let me help you." Adam said as he got my hair wet amd put some shampoo in and then rinsed it out, giving me a scalp massage.

"Ok your turn."

"I can do it."

"But it will be easier if I do it." Adam huffed and I laughed.

"Just bend your knees you tree trunk."

Adam bends his knees so I can wash his hair. I know there is shampoo in his hair but it is so sift. I quickly rinse his hair and we wash our bodies before we get dressed and head downstairs to go to the studio where we are filming the fight scene. John, Harrison, JJ, Kathleen and the crew were on the bus already, so we quickly took our seats next to each other. We arrived on set and immediately got changed into costume and got our hair and makeup done when JJ came into the trailer.

"So, you guys ready for today."

"Yeah."

"I think so." Adam said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." JJ said leaving me, Adam, Jake and Chloe in the trailer. Chloe was working on Adam's hair and Jake was working on my makeup when when Jake leaned in to talk to me. 

"So, you two good now?"

I nodded and looked over at Adam as we smiled at each other. Chloe came over to work om my hair since she was done with Adam. Afam was about to leave when Jake stopped him and whispered something into his ear. I didn't hear what they were saying but I am guessing it wasn't good because Adam looked scared and then nodded before leaving the trailer. Chloe and Jake looked at each other before returning to wotk on my hair and makeup.

"What's going on."

"Are you sure you two are good." Chloe said.

"Yeah."

"It is just we don't want you to get hurt. Which is why I told him that if he ever hurts you, we will hunt him down and kick him in his balls." Jake said.

Chloe, Jake and I kept talking when John came into the trailer. I stayed in for a couple minutes talking to John about the scenes today. I left the trailer a couple minutes before John was finished. I met up with JJ, Harrison and Adam as we talked about the scene. John came onto the set as we were about to start filming. We filmed the scene where Han Solo is killes by Kylo Ren pretty quickly and moved onto the fight scene between Adam, John and I. We quickly went onto the forest set if Starkiller Base. Ae did about 25 takes of the beginning of the scene before lunch. I ate lunch with Harrison, GJohn and Adam. We stayed at the table till we had to go back to set as Adam and I were holding hands underneath the table. Once our lunch break was over, we said goodbye to Harrison and John, Adam and I walked back to the outdoor starkiller base set. We finished practicing the scene and did about 20 takes of each angle up to the point where I give Adam a scar across his face. Then I walked with ofc with Jj to talk about the rest of the scene with him so Adam could hopefully get done quicker. Then we went back to finish the scene. Once we were don, we wrapped for the day. Adam and I quickly changed out of our clorhea and headed out with a kiee and held each other's hands. We were almost out when John snuck up on us and scared us as we dropped our hands. Adam and I were mad when John started laughing.

"I... I'm sorry, I'll stop but you should have seen the look on your faces."

"Not funny." I said as Adam glared at John.

"Oh ok, but Y/N, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure." Adam quickly left to go on the bus as Johm started talkimg.

"So."

"So what?"

"So are you and Adam a thing."

"No... What makes you think that?"

"Because I saw you two kiss and hold hands." John said as he crossed his arms and I sighed.

"Ok. Adam and I decided that we wanted to try and start a relationship."

"Oh, good."

"Wait, you're fine with it?"

"No, you guys look so happy and it isn't my business to say that you shouldn't be together."

"Thank you John."

"Your welcome Y/N."

John and I got onto the bus and I sat down next to Adam and we held hands to where no one could see and I had told him what John had said and he looked relieved. We got off the bus and we went into the elevator and held hands since it was just John, Adam and I. Adam and I headed into my room for the night. We set our stuff down and took off our shoes before getting onto the bed.

"Are you ready Y/N?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you are."

Adam quickly took off my shirt and started attacking and I moaned. Adam started unbuttoning his pants and I took of my jeans. I started to take off my panties when he stopped me.

"Keep them on."

I pulled my underwear back on and he got on top of me. He moved my panties off to tje side and lowered his erection into me. He started going really fast until we were both about to hit our climaxes.

"M... Ma... May I please cum?"

"Please what?"

"Please cum."

"For you daddy. Only you."

"Good girl, you may."

He started speeding up as I started my climax. I was about done when I felt his cum seep into me. Adam pulled his cock out and then pulled my panties off and set them on his nightstand. Then he stuck two fingers into me and I moaned and then he shoved another finger into me. Once we were done, Adam fell on top of me and layed on me, I had tried to get him off of me but he barely moved. I huffed and he laughed.

"Oh, what is up with up with this pillow. It keeps moving under."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It is talking to. The pillows here are very weird."

I rolled my eyes.as he got off of me and gave me a kiss before laying next to and spooning me.

I woke up the next day before Adam and quietly ordered breakfast for the two of us. I was able to quietly wake him up before the food arrived. Once we were done, Adam and I quickly hopped into the shower since we did not have a whole lot of time like the day before. We both got dressed in white, black sweatpants and black sneakers before heading on the bus. We sat next to each other, talking the whole ride to set. Adam and I stepped off the bus and we were about to go inside before getting stopped by JJ and Kathleen.

"Y/N, Adam. Can we talk to you for a minute."

Adam and I nodded as we headed inside. The crew went inside the main area to set up the Takodana setting, while Adam, JJ, Kathleen and I headed into a smallwr, closed room with a table and four chairs. We all sat down before JJ started speaking.

"We know."

"What?" I said.

"We know." Both Jj and Kathleen said.

"Know what?" Adam said.

"We know about the two of you.

Author's note  
I wanted to say Happy birthday to Adam Driver aka the Rat King. He doesn't even know how much he means to me and how he has helped me since the beginning of quarantine. I can't believe he is 37 today.

Also Ik I left this on a cliffhanger but I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible.

Thank you guys so much.

Author: Megan C.


	5. Chapter 5

"We know about the two of you."

Adam and I stood there shocked. We had only been dating for a couple of weeks and we thought we were being discreet. I looked over at Adam and he was furious. I a guessing he thought John told them about out relationship. Right?

"How... How do you know?"

"Because we checked the security cameras and saw you two kiss each other before leaving set last night."

"So .. What is going to happen?"

"Well as long as you two can keep your relationship private from the media, we are not going to do anything. we are too far in production and too close to the release to fire one or both of you."

"Ok. So we are good?" 

"Yeah, but if we see any photos of the two of you on the internet before the release of you two holding hands, kissing or anything like that. There are going to be some consequences." 

"Ok." Adam and I said.

"Ok now go get ready."

Adam and I quickly got into wardrobe and changed into costume. Then we headed over to the hair and makeup trailer to see Chole and Jake and John was already in there getting ready.

"Hey Y/N, Adam, is everything okay. I mean you guys got here after I did."

"Apparently there are security cameras on set and we got caught by JJ and Kathleen, so they confronted us when we got in." Adam said.

"So, What is happening."

"They said as long as we keep our relationship private from the public eye we are all good and neither of us get any consequences." I said.

"Do you guys know how long you have to keep your relationship a secret for?" Chloe chimed in.

"They said that it stays between everyone here who works on set till the movie is released." Adam said and I continued.

"They said it is because the cast hasn't been announced yet and they want it to look like we started dating after production started."

"Why?"

"Because then people will think we were together before the production of the movie started and because we are not married or anything like that and if we fall apart the can get in trouble for it. We could also say that we started dating during production but that could also not get very far."

"Oh ok.. So you two are still going to keep it a secret from everyone for now or have/are you going to tell anyone else?" Jake said.

"We thought of telling Oscar, Domhnall, and Gwendoline when we watch episode 3 on Sunday."

"Ok. So when are you going to tell everyone else." 

"Adam and I agreed that he would tell Mark and Harrison while I tell Lupita and Carrie at lunch."

"Ok."

"Then we will tell the whole crew on the last day of set."

"Ok. That's not too far away."

"I know."

"Well I need to go. Adam are you ready?"

"Yeah, one second."

Adam grabs his helmet and kisses me on the lips before leaving the trailer with John. Chloe, Jake and I kept talking as I was getting my hair and makeup done. I said goodbye to to Chloe and Jake and headed to set. I saw Lupita, John and Harrison were almost ready to film when I got there. We filmed the scenes inside the castle first before using the outside set. I saw Adam come on set with his mask on and his lightsaber in hand. We both got into a rocky area where I start shooting at him. JJ came over to talk about hoe the scene would be played out. We filmed the scene in the wooded area and then broke for lunch. I went and sat down with Lupita and Carrie and Neither Gwendoline or Domhnall were on set. Adam sat down with Mark, Harrison and John, which I was confused with until I remembered about the news,

"Hey, Can I tell you guys something?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Adam and I decided to start a relationship."

"OMG, Congratulations." Carrie stated excitedly.

"Congrats Y/N."

"Thank you guys so much, but can you not tell Domhnall, Oscar or Gwendoline. Adam and I plan on telling them on Sunday when John, Domhnall, Oscar, Gwendoline, Adam and I watch a movie together."

"So.. I am guessing John already knows about the two of you?"

"Yeah, he saw us yesterday holding hands as we were leaving."

"Oh, Do Kathleen and JJ know?"

"They showed us footage of us leaving yesterday."

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Lupita said

"It is okay. It is not your fault Lupita. We are fine."

"So, is anything going to happen?"

"Nothing will happen unless pictures or videos or anything of us do something that could signal a relationship gets out."

"Do you guys know what will happen if something does come out?" Lupita aske.

"No, We don't know."

"Well let's not try and find out." Carrie said.

Lupita, Carrie and I kept talking until we finished lunch and we had to go back to set. Carrie and I stayed behind while they were filming the fighting part of the scene. then they filmed the part where Adam carries me back to his ship. Adam was cursing the whole way up because he was wearing clothing he could trip over, the ramp was steep, he could not really see, and he was carrying me. I kept on laughing but I was trying to stay silent. Once we were done with the scene, we were done for the day. We got changed and got on the bus to go back to the hotel. Adam and I sat down next to each other and talked since we were not able to during lunch. We talked about how Lupita, Carrie, Harrison and Mark reacted to the news, how we were going to tell the others, and other random things. We went into his hotel room and went to bed because we were so tired.

Time Skip to Sunday

We woke up and took a shower before eating breakfast. We relaxed a little bit before getting dressed for the day. I wore a black T-Shirt, tan pants and black combat boots. I did highlighter, blush, mascara, and tinted chapstick since Adam complained the last time I had lipgloss on. I also put my hair into a bun and curled the loose pieces and put on some silver hoop earrings. Adam wore a black T-Shirt, black jeans and light brown boots. We went out and got pasta for lunch with Domhnall, Gwendoline, Oscar, and John. Then we did some window shopping before heading to an arcade. then we headed into Oscar's room to watch the next movie. Before we started the movie, we ordered our food. Then once the movie was done, Adam and I looked at each other and then Adam started speaking.

"Hey guys. Y/N and I have something to tell you?"

"What is it?" Domhnall, Gwendoline and Oscar said in unison.

"Well, we decide to try and start dating."

"OMG, CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Gwendoline said.

"That is great you guys." Domhnall stated.

"I knew it." Oscar said.

"You did not."

"I most certainly did. I heard them most nights in Adam's Room."

Adam scratched the back of his neck as we both started blushing. Domhnall cleared his throat and John started speaking.

"Well we are happy for the two of you."

"Yeah, but the next time you are in Adam's room, Can you keep it down in there?"

"Yeah, We'll think about it." Adam said as Oscar glared at him.

"OK, ok fin, We will try."

"Mmmhmm, Sure."

"Hey Y/N can you go into your room for a minute please."

"Uh, sure." I give Adam a kiss on the cheeck before heading into my room."

Adam's POV

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure."

"What is it?'

Adam grabs his computer and goes onto a website and looks at rings with the four of them.

"Wow they are really pretty."

"I know, but which one do you think she will love the best?"

"You want to marry her? Have you even met her family?"

"No, but I have talked to them and we plan on visiting them when we get back. We plan on being in NYC for a day or two then driving up to see her family."

"So, you are going to ask them first or no?"

"Yes. I am going to ask them but I wanted some opinions first."

"Well, what do you think she will love the best?"

"I don't know.. Maybe this one?"

I see a ring that did not seem very simplistic but not over the top. I thought it would be a perfect Ring for Y/N. Luckily I woke up early one day and got the size ring she would need. I quickly ordered the ring and thanked everyone before heading out of Oscar's room. When I got to Y/N's room, I did not expect to see what I saw in that moment.

Your POV

I went into my room thinking that Adam was acting weird. Maybe it was just how h was feeling today. Anyways, I did not think much of it. I waited a few minutes and Adam still was not in the room yet, so I decided to surprise him. I was able to buy some lingerie while shopping one day without Adam noticing. It was a black two piece set with gold chains and a black choker. I turned off the lights in my bedroom and laid down on the bed, waiting for Adam. I heard the door open and turned on one of the lamps as Adam called for me.

"Wow"

"What?"

"I.. I just did not expect this. But I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes." Adam sets his tuff down and takes of his shoes before trying to get into bed. He gets his hands and one knee on the bed before I stop him.

"A ah ah. Strip down for me."

"Ok." Adam takes off his clothes except for his boxers and gets on the bed with me.

"No no no, let me take care of you." I say as Adam starts to move my pantie out of the way.

I start kissing from his forehead to his hip. I started stroking his length and I took of his boxers freeing his hard cock. I took off my bra and panties, but left the choker and chains on. i slowly lowered myself onto him and started picking up the pace. As I was doing so, Adam started to clench his body as his peak was rising he grabbed onto my hips as I started slowing down. 

"Yo only get to cum when I say so."

"Oh come on."

I quickly pulled out and slid down and started licking his tip. Then I put as much of is cock in my mouth as I could. I also muffled a "Good Boy" when he moaned.

"Good Boy, Cum for me."

Adam quickly hit his climax and I swallowed his seed. I finished swallowing and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I turned to face him.

"Did you like that Babygirl?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Maybe I will let you do it again sometime."

"Why Maybe?"

"Because I like having control."

Adam kissed my forehead and we smiled at each other. I started nibbling on his ear as he let out a moan. I stopped and stared at him before falling asleep

Authors note: I hoped you liked the ending of this chapter. I wanted to make you guys the dominant for a chapter and this is what I had. Anyways thank you for reading.

Author: Megan C.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I am just going to say I am sorry.

Today is the last day of filming and I know I am so excited but also sad about leaving and not seeing the amazing people everyday. I am excited to head back to New York with Adam and see my family. This would be the first time they have actually seen Adam face to face and not over the phone. Adam, JJ, Kathleen and I decided to tell everyone about our relationship todat since it would be the last time we are all together before the premiere. The cast list was put out for the movie last week and there was a lot of shock and happiness from people. I got on the bus and sat with Adam and we talked about our familes till we got to set. We got into hair and makeup. Today was just some extra scenes that could be added to the movie. As we were finishing get ready, Jj and Kathleen came into the trailer.

"So, everyone ready for today?"

"Yeah."

"More importantly are you two ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

"Ok. We'll keep eveeyone here till you two are done with tour scenes."

"Ok. Thank you."

JJ and Kathleen left the trailer and Adam and I kept holding hands till he had to leave. Adam got up and gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving. About a minute later, John and Oscar walked into the trailer.

"I still can't believe it."

"Well maybe you should pay attention more."

"What are you two talking about?" Jake asks them.

"I still can't believe that John found out about Y/N and Adam before me."

"Like I said, pay attention."

"Ok, enough you two."

"Sorry it is just exciting that you are telling everyone."

"I know."

"When do you plan on telling everyone."

"We are going to tell them after the last scene is shot."

I finished up and left the trailer after saying goodbye to Chloe, Jake, John and Oscar. I walled onto set seeing Gwendoline, Domhnall and Adam. I wasn't in this scene but I had to be ready since the next scene we were filming I was in. I met up with John and we did a scene of us walking inside starkiller base before heading to lunch. Lupita, Gwendoline, Carrie, Harrison, Mark, Peter, Joonas, Oscar, John, Adam and I brought the tables together and ate together since it was the last day. Adam and I held hands over the table since it was just us in the room. We filmed 3 more scenes before JJ yelled "that's a wrap" and everyone clapped and cheered. Adam and I quickly made it to the front and stood on a platform so everyone could see us . We looked at each other before Adam started speaking.

"Excuse me. Everyone. We have an announcement we would like to make." Adam looked at me to tell them.

"Some of you already know this, but Adam and I are a couple."

A lot of people were shocked when we announced it but of what I could tell, everyone looked happy for us. Adam and I got off the platform and people came to us to congratulate us. Adam and I decided to split up so we could talk to everyone and leave faster. Everyone I had talked to was so nice. I was about to gi get changed when a girl who looked to be 5'4, had blue eyes and brown hair came up to me.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Katie, one of the wardrobe people, and I just wanted to say congratulations to both you and Adam about your relationship."

"Oh thank you, I haven't seen you around before."

"it is probably because I do the men's clothing and help them with it."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, just wanted to say congrats and I can't wait to see you at the premiere."

"Thank you, see you later."

"See you later."

Katie left and I felt myself take a breath. It was very awkward, but I don't know why. Anyways, I got changed and headed to the bus with Adam. We felt better now since we didn't have to hide it from the crew anymore, but now we had to be more careful since people know who we are and who we play in the movie. We got off the bus and headed into my room for the night since we had to leave early in the morning. We finished packing up the last of our things after we took a shower. I love taking showers with Adam because he massages my body and it is nice to have someone with me. We dried off and didn't get any clothes on because we were going straight to bed anyways.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"And you're so handsome, you know that?"

Adam gave me a kiss on the lips before getting in on his side of the bed. We both laid down on the bed and I turned on the tv and we watched part of a movie that was playing before heading to bed. We woke up the next morning at 4:45 and got dressed in sweatshirts, sweatpants, and sneakers. We grabbed some granola bars and coffee to have on the way to the airport. We had security with us since people know who we are and started coming up and taking pictures of us. We were some of the only people in first class besides Oscar, who lives in NYC as well as some of the crew, including Katie. We got off the plane and headed to Adam's apartment. Shortly after Adam and I started dating, he asked me if I had wanted to move in with him when we got back to New York, which I obviously said yes. I told Scarlett about the two of us being a couple and moving in together about a week ago and she was excited for us. We unpacked some of our things before deciding to sleep since it was now 6:30 am in New York.

We both woke up at about noon to unpack our suitcases more and pack some smaller bags with clean clothes to visit my family in. I could tell Adam was very nervous to meet my family, so I decided to see if I could help. I texted my mom to tell her that we will be there a little later than we originally planned on and she was okay with it and she would tell my dad, sister and her husband (who got married 4 years before the start of the book) that we would be late and that they would go get some things.

Once I was done texting my mother, I go into the bathroom and turn on the water and get the tub ready for a bath. Adam finishes packing the bags and comes into the bathroom as I finish taking off my clothes.

"Angel. What are y-."

Adam stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees me naked and bent over to turn off the faucet of the tub. I turn around to see him smiling and getting closer to me.

"What are you doing princess?"

"Well, I can tell you are nervous, so I wanted to help you." I start taking off Adam's shirt but he stops me. 

"Wait, I thought we don't have time for this?"

"We didn't. I texted my mom and told her that we would be a little late but she was okay with it."

"Are you sure? I just don't want to make a bad impression on your family."

"You won't. Now will you let me make you feel good?"

"Yes. Whatever you want princess."

I help Adam take off his clothes and get into the tub. We sit across from each other and I rub his feet while we talk. I can tell that he feels less nervous as we talk. After a little while, we get out and dry off. Then we get dressed and put our bags in the car so we could leave.

Adam starts driving and we talk as we hold hands and listen to Christmas music since Christmas was only a few days away. After a little bit, we stopped so we could use the bathroom, get gas and snacks since it would be a couple hours before we got to my parents house. I decided to drive the rest of the way so Adam wasn't thinking about driving and worrying about meeting my family at the same time.

It was about 7 pm when we got to my parents house. My sister and her husband's vehicle was not there but I figured they had to go out and get something. My parents had me keep a spare key just in case they locked the door which they did but I didn't think anything of it. I didn't think of anything bad happening till I walked in the door.

There were no lights on in the house besides the ones on the tree. Adam and I briefly looked around the house and saw that no one was home. I checked my phone and saw that I had 65 missed calls from Kate and my mom. I call my sister while I look at Adam. He grabs my hand and rubs it to calm me down. My sister quickly picks up.

"Hey, what's going on."

"Hey Y/N, dad was going to the store and he got into an accident. We are at the hospital and dad just got out of surgery for his back because the accident messed up his spine. We are at Mayville hospital."

"Ok. We will be there as soon as possible."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too Kate." I hang up and Adam looks at me worriedly when I start to cry.

"Baby, Y/N, what's wrong."

"My dad got into an accident and he's at the hospital."

I cry even harder and Adam pulls me into a hug. He kisses the top of my head and slowly tries to calm me down.

"What hospital?"

Author's note: I know the ending is sad and but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Also, Merry Christmas.

Author: Megan C.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam drove me to the hospital. I was crying the whole way there as I could not stop thinking about what would happen if my dad died. I could feel that Adam kept looking over at me as he was driving. I was biting my finger to stop me from sobbing when Adam took my hand in his. He let me squeeze his hand and reassured me that everything was going to be fine.

When we got to the hospital, we rushed in and asked where my dad was. Adam texted my sister to let them know we are here. Kate and her husband, Phillip were waiting outside his room when we walked down there. Kate and I cried and hugged each other. Adam and Phillip briefly shook hands. I hugged Phillip and Adam was about to give Kate a handshake when she pulled him in for bear hug.

Adam's POV:

I felt so bed when Y/N told me that her father was in the hospital. I decided that I would drive so she wasn't driving while crying. I would quickly glance over to see her biting her finger while she had tears streaming down her face. I took her hand in mine and had her squeeze it.

We checked in and quickly walked to her dad's room. I met Kate and Phillip for the first time. Kate pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"I would have done it no matter what."

Kate smiles at me and leads us into their dad's hospital room

Y/N's POV:

We walk into the room and we see may mom holding my dad's hand and they are talking. My mom quickly gets up and hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. She also pulls Adam into a hug. Then we go over to see my dad in his hospital bed.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling."

"Pretty good. Is this Adam?"

"Yes. It is nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N."

"Oh please. Call us Y/D/N and Y/M/N."

"Ok. It is still very great to meet you."

"Same for us. Just wish it was a better situation."

Kate looks over at me and Phillip. " Hey Phillip, Y/N, we should go and get some food for everyone."

"Uh sure." Kate, Phillip and I leave the room, which means Adam and my mom and dad are still in there.

Adam's POV:

When we got there, Y/N's family was really sweet. I looked over at Kate and she looked at me while my focus switched between her and Y/N and she nodded in response. She whispered something into Phillip's ear and asked if they wanted to go get food for all of us. Her dad started speaking when we assumed they were out of hearing range.

"How do you feel about her?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Y/N?"

"Oh, She is amazing. I feel that we know each other so well and that it is easy for us to talk to each other."

"What else." Her mom added.

"I feel thatr if we need something if it is small like a hug or something, it effects the other person in a great way. I love that about her. I love a lot of things about her. I love her."

"I can tell, and by the way she looks at you, she loves you too. We haven't seen her smile or talk about anyone like that in years."

"Really, she told me that she never had a boyfriend."

"Well, that is mostly true. She has been on dates before, but they end up hurting her emotionally and phyiscally. Then she went on a couple dates with this one guy and he brought her to his house which she thought they would cuddle and watch a movie but he actually wanted to have sex with her and when she said no, he slapped her and degraded her."

"Oh god. She didn't tell me that."

"Maybe because she was afraid that you would run away."

"I wouldn't do that to her. I would never try to hurt her."

"Hmmm, you remind me of myself when we were dating. Are you that serious with her."

"i love your daughter very much. She means everything to me. I don't know what I would do without her."

"In that case, you have our blessing."

"Really?" 

"Yeah we see it. We know that you will do your best for our daughter."

"I know. I want her to be happy."

"As do we. We also know that you will make sure of it."

Y/N, Kate and Phillip come back into the room with the food. Y/N kisses me on the cheek and snuggles next to me. They said Y/D/N would not be released until Christmas Eve.

Y/N's POV:

We said goodbye to my mom and dad as Kate, Phillip, Adam and I left to go sleep at the house. My mom decide to stay with my dad until he could be discharged.

Christmas Eve

Kate and Adam drove to the hospital to pick up mom and dad and also so they could talk. Dad was taken in an ambulance and they only took one vehicle to the hospital which is what Kate and Phillip drove home in. Also it would be easier to have a couple people help. Phillip and I stayed behind to get everything ready. We also took this time to catch up since I was busy with filming and Kate and Phillip live in another state. When they got home, they had dad sit on the couch and we brought him food which he was grateful for because it was not hospital food.

Adam and I ran out to our car and brought in the presents for the family so they could be opened tomarrow. Then we spent most of the day playing games and watching Christmas movies. Then Adam, Kate, Phillip and I decided go out on a walk. Phillip and Kate stayed a little behind while Adam and I were up ahead holding hands and walking on the path.

"This is nice, I wish it could always be like this."

"I know angel I wish it could be too but we also have work."

"I know at least we have it till after new years." 

"Exactly we have to make the most of it."

We kept talking for the rest of the walk and we made it back to the house in time for supper. We talked while we ate and listen to Christmas music while we danced. My mom and sister helped bring my dad to bed since he was tired and needed help. Then shortly after my mom went to bed leaving the four of us in the living room. Then once it started to et very quiet I pulled Adam into our shared bedroom at my parents house and we said goodnight but I had other plans.

I had planned on having a good night with Adam when we were still filming, but with my dad, I didn't think it was going to happen. Luckily were were able to have our alone time since everyone has gone to bed and there rooms were across the hall since the bathroom was next to mine. As soon as we got into the room, I closed the door and shoved Adam onto the bed. Then I slowly took off my clothes showing a red lace lingerie set I had bought.

"Woah what do you got there sweetheart."

"Maybe a early Christmas present for my handsome prince."

I quickly start attacking his lips as he moans into the kiss. Then I start to help him get undressed and I start going down from his lips to his stomach until his jeans are completely off and I start palming his length in my hand. Then I remove his boxers and start to shove his cock into my mouth. He moans my name loudly and I try to shush him while I am still working on his length.

"Oh, you feel so good angel please keep doing that." I keep my pace as I continue to choke on his large cock.

"You're doing so well for me baby. I am going to cum."

I mumbled "Do it. I need your cum." and as soon as I was finished he rode out his orgasm in my mouth and I swallowed almost all of it except for what was around my mouth. Then I came up towards Adam and he wiped the sides of my mouth and stuck his finger in and had me suck off the last of his cum.

"Good girl, now let me help you."

Adam turned the two of us over to where I was on the bed on my back. He kissed me slowly and slowly made his way from my lips to my breasts. Then he started nibbling/sucking on my nipple and I started moaning his name loudly. Then he used his hand to cover my mouth so no one could hear how much he made me feel good. Then he moved all the way down and removed the panties of my lingerie and started licking my clit. 

"God, you are so wet for me. I reached my peak sl. This pussy was made for me to eat." I was about at my peak when Adam moved up closer to me and lowered his cock into me. 

"Adam, I am about to cum."

"Hold it. You need to be a good girl for your daddy tonight."

I tried to hold it in for longer but Adam was making it impossible, especially with his large member inside me. Eventually he had let me release my orgasm and he lapped up all of my juices and then had me suck the rest of his of cock before he laid down next to me. I turned towards him and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Adam. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Angel. I love you too." I turned and faced away from him and he kissed my neck before we fell asleep.

Author's Note: I know I posted twice today but I wanted to even get a third chapter up but I am too tired from spending most of the day with family. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and the next chapter will be set on Christmas so just letting you know and I am warning you that something big is going to happen in the next couple chapters so prepare yourself and trust the process because it may be hard then but it will eventually get better. Thank you.

Author: Megan C.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at 7 in the morning the next day, thinking it is still early, but not for Christmas Day. I go to rollover and kiss my boyfriend Adam on the forehead or the cheek. When I turn I see that he is not in the bed. I get up and see that he is not in the bedroom at all. I quickly put on clothes and headed downstairs. 

I head towards the kitchen to see that Adam is up in a black t-shirt and pajama shorts. He is facing the stove and he has eggs and cheese by him as well as some bacon on the stove. I decide to sneak up on him and wrap my arm around his waist and lay my head on his neck/back. He turns his head to look at me and I lift my head as he smiles at me and I smile back.

"Good Morning angel."

"Morning handsome."

"I hope you like what I am making us for breakfast. Kate and Phillip had to run to the store but they will be back soon. Your mom and dad are upstairs but they are awake."

"Ok. Do you want any help?"

"No I think I got it, just relax sweetheart."

He kisses me on the cheek and then I go into the living room to turn on the lights. I had to maneuver through the presents to get to the tree but once I was there, the lights were easy to turn on. I also turn on our fireplace and put on some Christmas music to listen to while we wait for everyone.

Kate and Phillip came back and they helped my mom with getting dad out of bed and into the living room. Then I went into the Kitchen to help plate breakfast for everyone. We eat our breakfast and talk about our plans up until new years. Then Kate starts getting anxious and has us open our presents.

We had a good time opening our gifts. My parents had gotten Adam some indoor winter clothes that he liked and was very grateful for. Adam had gotten my parents a trip to Hawaii since I told him that they have wanted to go forever. When my mom opened it she started crying and ran over to give Adam a hug. We opened all of the gifts and started cleaning up when Kate and Phillip said they had a gift for everyone.

They handed each of us a decent sized box and told us to open them at the same time. We all open our boxes to see a shirt, a pair of our favorite shoes in our size, a pair in a baby's size and a positive pregnancy test. My mom and I screamed when we opened the boxes and ran over to hug Kate and Phillip to congratulate them. Then Adam and my dad came over shortly after. We couldn't tell she was pregnant at first because she was wearing baggy clothing but then she smoothed it out and revealed her bump and said that she was 18 weeks and 4 days and she was having a girl and everyone was excited.

Adam's POV: 

When Kate and Phillip handed each of us a present, I had expected something big to come from it. What I didn't expect to see was the shirt saying "I am the best uncle, my niece said so." I was shocked that her family excepted me so quickly and considered me family, even though I want to propose to Y/N soon it is still shocking but I am grateful that they trust me and want me to be apart of their family.

Once we finished cleaning up we went into our rooms to put our presents away and Y/N and I were still shocked about Kate's pregnancy.

"I can't believe it. She has always told me that she wanted kids but she told me that she wanted to wait."

"Maybe something happened. Maybe something changed her mind."

"I know it is just exciting to have a little kid running around the house."

"I bet it is. I am surprised your family decided that they wanted me in your family so quickly."

"Well they love you because they know I love you so much."

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you so much. You don't understand how much I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. I will love you forever."

Y/N's POV:

We get dressed into better clothes and start getting dinner ready. We decided to make chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, broccoli, rolls, and some desserts for later. We talk and play games while the food is cooking. Then we finish making the food and sit around the table for dinner.

I sit next to Adam who sits next to my dad at the end of the table while I am next to my mom who is at the other end of the table. Kate and Phillip sit across from us and Phillip and Adam help bring out the food to the table. We immediately grab our food and start to eat. We talk about baby plans and the movie premiere which my family said they were excited to go to.

We all sat by the fireplace and watched a Christmas movie. I had snuggled up into Adam's neck and he rested his head on mine. I had almost fell asleep during the movie because the only light was coming from the tv and Adam was warm and he smelled nice so it made it easy to be tired. We all went upstairs to go in our rooms but we had put everything away and put out the fire. Once we were in the bedroom, Adam and I laid down on the bed for a minute before he got on top of me.

"Hey princess. You look so tasty in these clothes, I thought I was going to have to rip them off of your body in front of your family and eat you right there instead of the chicken."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well the view should be reserved for me."

Adam started taking off his clothes then I had helped him with his pants. He had moaned when my hand brushed against his already hard cock. I start to remove my shirt when he grabs my hand.

"Hey, let me unwrap my favorite present."

Adam starts slowly taking off my clothes. Taking in the sight before him. Staring at me in awe because he knows that I am his and he is mine. He gets to my bra and removes it before going to attack my lips. I let out a soft moan as he kisses down my neck and past my collarbone. Then he start biting, pulling and kissing my left nipple, while he held the rest of my breast in his hand.

"This is the best type of breast I have had in a while."

He continues to play with my left boob before moving on to my right one. Then as he finishes he brings one of his hands down to take off my panties while staring at me. The he continues by shoving three fingers in and rubs my clit.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good babygirl. So wet for me, only me."

"Only you Daddy."

"That's right princess."

He shoves a fourth finger in as I let out a moan as I feel a wave of pleasure is about to come over me.

"Adam. I'm gonna cum."

"Do you think you have been a good girl for Daddy today."

I shake my head yes because I didn't think I did anything bad today, but the smirk Adam had on his face told me otherwise. I was about to just release it on my own when Adam slowly pulled his fingers out and started to lick them clean.

"I think you were bad for wearing that hot outfit and making me hard all day. So bad girls don't get rewards."

Adam turned me over and had me get on all fours. I didn't see him, but I could tell he was on his knees by the way the bed had sunk in at a certain area more. Adam had started grabbing my butt and was kneading/massaging it with his hands which caused me to moan when I felt him give me a hard slap on my right cheek.

" I want you to count how many I have given you because I want to know when i am done. Okay."

"Ok." SLAP.

"Two."

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.... SLAP.

"Ok princess, I think you have learned your lesson for now."

Adam rolls me back over to where my front is facing him. He wipes some stray tears away and says, "I am sorry if I hurt you." I shook my head no and said, "It's okay I loved it, Thank you." He smiled at me and I smiled back, knowing that there will be plenty of punishments in the future.

"Now where were we."

Adam pulls down his boxer, letting his cock spring free. I bit my lip as he shoved it in to my soaking wet pussy. We both let out a moan at the same time as he pounded into me harder and harder each time.

"Oh god, you are so wet and tight. This pussy was made for me angel."

We both let out our orgasms out at the same time as he fell onto my chest, knock the last little bit of air out of me. Once his member became soft, he slipped out of me and laid don to the side of me and kissed my cheek while I played with his hair.

"I love you Adam."

"I love you more Y/N."

I woke up before Adam the next morning, tired and hungry. I shoved some clothes on and headed downstairs to make breakfast, not bothering to check my phone first. As I was making breakfast, I had a weird feeling in my stomach, not like cramps or anything but just like an eerie feeling. I had finished making breakfast for Adam and myself, knowing no one else was up. I grab out one of the trays we use for when we want to eat in bed. I set both of our plates on the tray and walk upstairs and set the tray on my vanity since that was the only place that had a big enough space to set our food while I gently woke Adam up.

"Hey Adam, I made us breakfast. I just finished and brought it up here so we could eat in bed."

Adam slowly woke up and smiled at me as I brought our food over. He sat up when I put the tray of food in between us. Adam kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for making him breakfast. We talked while we ate our food, mostly of what things are we going to do when we get back to the apartment since Adam told me to stop calling it his apartment and to call it our apartment.

I brought the tray and plates back down to wash when we were done since Adam didn't have any clothes on. I washed the plates and put them in the strainer before making some coffee to bring up to Adam and I. When I finished I handed Adam his coffee and he took a sip saying that it was really good. I got into bed and was about to turn the tv onto a movie or something when Adam lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Hey Y/N, you should see this."

Adam turns his phone towards me showing multiple notifications from some of the cast and some from JJ and Kathleen. I go to open my phone and also see many notifications on my phone of text messages and calls from people on set. Then the feeling I had in my stomach earlier came back more prominent as I opened the texts from JJ and Kathleen. I had checked all of my messages and I had almost all of them smushed together in my brain, but one of the text from JJ stuck out at me the most.

"We need to talk."

Author's note: Ok I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but I am writing the next chapter right now and it should be up as soon as possible. I know you guys are going to be mad at me as where this chapter left off and the plans I have for the next chapter but I need you to trust me. We need to have the lows to have the highs okay. So please just trust the process and hope to see you soon.

Author: Megan C.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter uploaded on wattpad for a while and didn't realize that I didn't put it on here so here it is. Sorry :(

Adam and I called both Kathleen and JJ back once we read their text messages. They said that they would like to meet with us in person since we all are in New York and it would only be a couple hours to drive down to the city. We told them that we would meet with them tomorrow morning so we were not rushing. By the time we were done talking to them on the phone, my family had all gone into the kitchen for breakfast. We told them that our trip would have to be cut short because of work, which they understood but they were still a little upset.

After we got done talking, Adam and I put on some clothes and put our dirty clothes in the washer so they would be ready to be packed. We got them out of the dryer and packed them in our bags and our presents as well and put them in the trunk. We said our goodbyes to my family, saying that it should only be something minor and that we would hopefully be back before New Years.

Adam and I were both very nervous because the other like Oscar, Carrie and John had texted us with screenshots of articles about Adam and I being a couple with pictures of us when we were at my parents house and when Kate, Phillip, Adam and I were out walking and holding hands. I was terrified that something bad was going to happen since the last time they spoke to us about it, they said that there would be consequences if it got out before the movie released.

We made it back to the apartment at about 5 pm and I called my mom to tell her that we made it back safely. We ate dinner and watched a little bit of tv before heading to bed since our meeting was in the morning and we didn't want to make them any more furious than they were before.

We woke up and quickly ate breakfast and took separate showers since it did not feel appropriate to take one together. We got dressed in some nicer clothes since it was meeting and we did not want to seem like we don't care. We had security show up outside the apartment so that we could be protected. Adam and I held hands on the way to the meeting, he was playing with my hair as we rode to the office.

We walked to the elevator because the office was on the 18th floor and I was wearing heels and we wanted to be 15 minutes early and we didn't have much time to spare when we got out of the elevator. We rushed into the office to make it early and checked in. After a few minutes JJ came out to bring us to a office where Kathleen was waiting for the three of us. Once we got into the room, they ushered us to sit down and Kathleen spoke while JJ was looking something up on his computer.

"Now, we know that you guys are nervous to be here, and we know that you know about the articles that popped up online yesterday morning." JJ turned his computer towards us showing an article with a picture of us holding hands and smiling at each other when we were walking the other day.

"Why? Do you know how these could have gotten out?" JJ asks and we shook our heads no.

"Now even though we have security for you and you two have been very cautious, this still got out before the movie." The feeling I had in my stomach yesterday came back again and it was worse this time around as I could kind of tell where they were going with this.

"And we know you don't want to do this and we don't want you to have to do this but, we need you to break up or at least stay away from each other for a little while."

My heart broke a little when JJ told us we had to be away from each other. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I closed them and looked away. I didn't want to do this because I love Adam so much and I feel complete with him. Since I had my eyes closed, I did not see Adam looking upset till I heard his voice.

"No, you can't do that. I won't let you do that."

"Well you two signed a contract and we told you something would happen if this got out."

"I don't care, take me out of the movie, just let me be with her please." I heard Adam's voice shake as he was yelling at them, telling me that he was crying which made me cry even more.

"We can't we are too close to the deadline for the premiere to find a new actor and reshoot the scenes. Now we are going to tell you what is going to happen and we need you to comply with the rules. Do you understand?" I opened my eyes and looked at them as both Adam and I nodded yes.

"Ok, I know this is hard but we need you to stay away from each other until at least after the premiere. So that means no talking, no getting near each other, no calling or texting each other in any way until after the movie has premiered. Also when we do promotion for the movie, if you two are at the same interview or whatever you are doing for promotion, you two are to stay as far away as possible from each other and you do not talk to each other and we will make sure that the seating is arranged before you get there. Do you two understand?" We both shook our heads yes.

Once we were done talking about the rules, they had us delete each other's numbers from our phones and erase all of our emails to each other and anything else that we need to do so we had no contact with each other. We said our goodbyes and headed towards Adam's apartment in separate cars that JJ and Kathleen called for us. During the drive, I pulled the separator between the driver and passengers closed so the driver could not hear me call my mom. When my mom picked up the phone I started sobbing.

"Hey Y/N, what's wrong are you okay?"

"Mom, they had made Adam and I break up."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Are you and Adam still okay?"

"Yeah but were are not allowed to even be near each other and I have to find a new apartment and I don't know what to do?" I start sobbing on the phone and I can hear my mom coo at me to try and calm me down.

"Why don't you come back home for a little while till you can find a good place or everything is sorted out."

"Mom, no, you already have Kate and Phillip staying with you guys."

"And we will be fine. Plus we love having everyone around even though we will be sad about what happened." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, now go pack your things and come home."

"Ok, see you later mom."

"See you later sweetheart. I love you Y/N."

"Love you too mom."

I hang up the phone and cry the rest of the way to the apartment. I got to Adam's apartment before he did since my car was in front and they didn't want us leaving at the same time so people would be less suspicious. Once I got there I unlocked the door with the key Adam gave me once he asked me if I wanted to move in with him. I reluctantly took the key off of my key ring and set it on the kitchen counter. I went into the bedroom and grabbed one of my suitcases and started packing. I finished packing my two suit cases and was about to pack a second bag when Adam came through the door. I left the door open so I able to hear him come from the door into the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Adam and I look at each other for a second with tears in our eyes. Even though we would only have to stay away for a couple months, many different outcomes were going through my head. What if he finds someone else? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if I don't like him anymore? What if something bad happens to one of us? I was pulled from my thoughts when Adam started helping me pack my bags. Once we were done with my clothes, shoes and jewelry, we moved onto things like my makeup, hair supplies and beauty products. We were about halfway done when I decided to speak.

"I told my mom what happened. She was upset and told me to go live with them so you won't even have a chance to even look at me."

"Ok. That is honestly better than me walking down the street and seeing you, looking hot and knowing I can't just run up to you and kiss you and want you to be mine again."

"At least it is only a couple months."

"A couple months too long."

"I know, I am mainly worried that you will find someone new and want nothing to do with me."

"Y/N, I will never stop loving you. No matter if you cheat on me or go find a man who way more deserving of you than I am. My love for you will be in my heart, Always."

"Why do we have to do this?" I say as I cry into his chest.

"We need to find whoever leaked the photos then and then see if they will allow us to be together."

"They most likely won't do that. But you can try once we find out."

"Yeah."

Adam helps me pack up the rest of my things into my vehicle as it turns to nightfall. It is dark outside and cold so we are wearing winter coats and boots while we finish loading my stuff in. When we are done, we turn facing each other and go in for a hug. We hug for a couple minutes as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't want to let go but we eventually did and Adam opened my door for me. I roll down my window to talk to him.

"I hate this part." Adam says.

"Me too."

"Can I kiss you."

"What?"

"I want to kiss you, as a see you later kind of thing."

I nod as Adam puts his head through the window to kiss me. I was about to lean in when I decided to roll up the window. Adam was a little upset when he saw me do that, but then I took my seat belt off and got out of my car to kiss him. We wrap our arms around each other as we kiss. We could taste the saltiness of our tears as we kissed each other. We pulled away and only barely hold one hand. I continue to feel the tears going down my face as Adam speaks.

"This isn't a goodbye."

"Just a see you later."

"Exactly."

We are both silent for a minute till I grab his other hand and squeeze both of them tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I will too. I miss you already and your still here."

Adam and I pull each other in for a quick kiss and a hug until we are barely holding each others hand. We let our hands liger for a minute before dropping them. I open my door yo my car and get in. I put my seatbelt on and turn on my car. Adam steps out of the way of my car as we wave at each other before I start to move my car. I can see Adam going into his apartment as I drive off for the 6 hour drive to my parents house. 

As soon as I am plenty far enough away from the apartment, I pull my car to the side of the road and turn it off. I text my mom saying that I left and should be there as soon as possible. I turn my phone completely off so I can't hear anything besides the small amount of traffic passing by. I bring my hands to my face and sobbed for what felt like forever but was only a couple minutes. I took a couple deep breaths before starting my car and going back on the road for the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am sorry but it is for the book. If you were crying while reading this chapter, than just know that at least you aren't the only one crying. Anyways I am sorry for this chapter but there may be a familiar face or some new faces in the next couple chapters. Hint Hint.


End file.
